


Oni

by deargodwhatisthatthing



Category: Gintama
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Rage, Shirtless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 11:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18850051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deargodwhatisthatthing/pseuds/deargodwhatisthatthing
Summary: Furious Gintoki...





	Oni

**Author's Note:**

> In all honesty, I don't know 100% if there's really battle justification for him to be topless here, I just... really... wanted him to be. Would you all do me a solid and take it on faith that there was a shirt-based accident, and he had to discard it for totally practical and non-gratuitous reasons? Alternatively, his shirt just burned clean away away from the raw sexual energy...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on improving my figure and gesture drawings, so this was drawn with lots of musculature references to the images at Sketch Daily. Let me know what you think! <3


End file.
